A Gamer's Journey
by Bloopomaniac
Summary: I wake up as the guy who takes one of Oak's Pokemon before Ash arrives. Oh and also as the Gamer. An SI-OC journey fic with gamer elements.


Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokemon. While not being a completely serious fic, this is more mature than the anime. I would like to warn you at this point (despite this being an M rated fic), that the main characters are 16 year old teenagers. I'm not currently planning to write any lemons though so sexual content will be off screen.

* * *

My eyes, feeling just as lazy as every other part of my body, opened slowly as an annoying chime woke me up. In front of my eyes floated a translucent blue box with a message in black letters "You have slept in your bed. HP & MP have been fully restored". I read the message again and again for a few minutes till my brain finally decided to process the line.

And then, like a monkey from a barrel, I shot up on my bed, eyes wide and horrified as I glared at the message. I knew this line. It didn't belong to real life. Wait, was this a dream? I slapped myself on instinct, wincing a little at the sting. Okay, that hurt. I looked around, just to get rid of the message from my sight. Only, the room didn't look like mine either. A rather small room, with the single bed that I was on in one corner and a desk and a chair on the opposite edge, facing a large window. Panic began to set and I could hear my heartbeat rise.

A small corner of my mind was actually cheering at this point. After all, I was a big fan of The Gamer manhwa. The rest of my mind was busy freaking out about all the horrific ways I could easily die in this world (Han Jee Han was incredibly lucky to still be alive in the comic after the sheer amount of times that he absolutely should have died). And also about me being in a different world in general. I was pretty sure that was what had happened to me. After all the fanfiction I had read, the self-insert fics, the gamer fics… Yeah, I was certain about this already, despite not having much evidence apart from the message before me.

"Okay. Gonna have to deal with this somehow. First things first, calm down D." I took deep breaths, closing my eyes and focusing of the flow of air. That did the trick. Now that I could think much clearer, I decided to actually to take some time to process this better. "Okay, it is entirely possible that I am still dreaming. But I cannot remember ever having had a lucid dream, or having had a dream where I actually felt physical pain. The probability of me not remembering a dream that significant is still significant though, given that I generally can't recall dreams. Still, I think it would be a good idea to take this place seriously. The priority is to not die and not end up in a negative position that is extremely hard to get out off. Best option would likely be to behave normally, as if I belong here. Which means I should probably focus on getting more information..."

As soon as the word information rang in my head, a wave of pain washed over my temple. It was gone just as quickly. And I was left with the memories of two people, my own and the person whose body and life I now inhabited. Or was it the other way round?

I was Jack. Or the other guy was. I had been correct in my assumptions, I was in another world. The world of Pokemon, to be specific. And I likely had the power of the gamer too. The knowledge was beginning to get overwhelming once more so I decided to not focus on the big shift for now. Jack's memories (mine?) told me that there was no foreseeable major threat in his life. Weirdly enough, while I did receive his memories, my thoughts still seemed to be my own. Anyway, it would be best to simply go along his life for now. It was too much too process at once anyway, and if I was indeed going to be living this life from now on than it would be best to start getting used to it.

Speaking of which… "Status"

 **Name:** Jack

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 500/500

 **MP:** 100/100

 **STR:** 2

 **VIT:** 2

 **DEX:** 3

 **INT:** 5

 **WIS:** 5

 **PTP:** 10

 **PBP:** 5

 **Status:** Aura Wielder (+2 INT, +2 WIS, +100 HP per level)

 **Points:** 0

 **Jack is one of the two mysterious trainers that pick the other two Pokémon in the anime before Ash arrives to pick his own and then never gets mentioned again. Now with a legendary power, will his future change?**

My eye began to twitch as I read more and more from the new box. Low stats all around, a few that I didn't even know the meaning off. And what was with that description? Given the tone, I could only assume that the description had been derived from my own knowledge. And that made sense in a way. I had read about Genjutsu in some Naruto fanfics that used the victims own thoughts to work. And the Pokemon world did have psychic and ghost types, with moves such as night shade which likely worked in a similar way. Sure, the power of Gamer was a different one entirely, but given that I was in the Pokemon world, it wasn't too far a leap for it to have something to do with that.

Anyway, that was something to think about much later, once I was done with the much more pressing task of settling in. As I proceeded to walk off the bed and survey the room, there was a knock on the door that almost made me jump in fear again. I opened it, face casual, and saw that Jack's mom was standing outside. "It is almost 10 Jack. You do know what day it is, don't you?"

I didn't actually. Thinking fast, I offered her a sheepish look. "Oh Arceus, however will he survive out there? It's the day you get your starter and begin your Pokemon journey jack!"

Oh. I should've figured really. Given that I had every reason to expect my life to operate like a fanfiction, and that I was in the Pokemon world, what other day could it be? Well, there was one reason to not expect that actually, my body felt older than the preteen age that I would have been in the anime. I first realized this when I glanced at Jack's mom and found the sight quite appealing. I had chalked that upto anime figures always looking good, but now that I thought about it, I realized that I was certainly a teenager at the least. 16, Jack's memories supplied. It seemed they would give me relevant information when triggered.

"Oh yeah! I know Mom" It felt rather weird to call her mom, given that despite Jack's memories, I was the one in charge. I had my own memories too, and my own Mom who could never be replaced. I was rather glad for it too. This way, I didn't have to feel weird about how good the woman before me looked. "I uhhh..I was just thinking about which one I was going to pick and I guess I got lost in my thoughts" Sheepish chuckle. Somehow, I managed to convince her, and she simply shook her head. She turned around and walked away, speaking as she walked "Better hurry up. You don't want to be late for this". My eyes were glued to her rather impressive behind as she walked, and it was only after she disappeared, walking downstairs that it struck me again what day it was. I really did not want to be late for this. Ash had gotten lucky with his Pikachu, but if I arrived after him…

Best case, I would get a Rattata. Worse, I would have to wait till the next batch of trainers left for their journey. Neither of which was acceptable. Quickly getting ready and changing into my everyday clothes (I had begun to refer to Jack's memories as my own at this point, it was too troublesome to distinguish when not required) I hurried off to Professor Oak's lab.

Luckily, I wasn't late at all. I met with Gary and another female trainer named Leaf when I arrived, subtly gathering from my conversation with them that 10 had been the time Oak had asked us to come here and I was just a minute late. Oak wasn't even here yet, and neither was Ash.

I made small talk with the two as we waited. Apparently, Jack and the two of them along with Ash were the same age and had been friends for a long time. Pallet being a small town, their families all knew each other and they had grown up together. They had attended the mandatory classes on Pokemon that were held at Oak's lab for prospective trainers together, completing the two year course easily and now, at 16, they were finally going to begin their own Pokemon journeys.

Gary and Ash were still rivals in this world. That was good to know. Having religiously watched the anime as a kid, at least until the Hoenn region, I was a big fan of all things canon, and Gary and Ash not having been rivals would just be weird. This also had the side effect of bringing Jack and Leaf closer, as Ash and Gary would spend a considerable amount of time bickering. Pretty close. I blushed as a memory came to me, Jack and Leaf losing their virginities to each other. I looked away for a moment there, pretending to see if Oak was coming.

Yeah, sex was a thing here. And apparently, much more accepted as being natural then my original world. Trainers weren't allowed to leave too early, say at 10, as they were deemed too immature at that age. 16 was the earliest age when they could leave, as it was generally accepted that individuals would be mature enough by then (the mandatory Pokemon course would weed out those that weren't) and the hormonal changes brought on by puberty would have subsided enough. However, they were still teenagers going on a journey alone. It would be stupid to expect that nothing sexual would ever happen. And as the culture of Pokemon journeys had existed for as long as anyone could remember, sex was simply not as taboo as it was in my world.

Anyway, Leaf and Jack were pretty close. That was the only time they had done it though, a month ago on Jack's birthday. They had been a bit closer since, but as friends. They had agreed that going on their own journey's soon would mean they likely wouldn't be able to hold a romantic relationship. The one time had just been to ensure there would be no regrets. Besides, this way they could ensure their first time would be with someone truly special to them.

Before I could go even further down that lane of thought, Oak arrived. Thank goodness. The Pokemon world I knew as a kid, and the topic of sex just felt weird mashed together. I was a 16 year old guy in my own world before this happened and sex was a weird topic for me to analyse anyway.

"Oh good, you three are already here. I'm sorry for being late, I was uhh, stuck in some work" All three of us laughed at that. Yeah right. Knowing Oak, he had likely forgotten about this while doing his research and had just been reminded by someone else. He looked a bit dishevelled too, as if he had hurried here. "I see Ash hasn't arrived. Honestly that boy…" He paused for a moment, before grinning again. "Anyway, it's a bit late already so no need to wait. You three can pick your Pokemon. I believe you have already decided which ones you want?"

As he spoke, he led us into another room, this one bigger than the waiting room that we three were initially sitting in. In the middle of this room were three pokeballs, on the cylindrical pedestal like in the anime. "Yeah" all three of us replied at once. Ash had actually been the only one undecided on which one he wanted, and luckily enough, the three of us had all wanted a different Pokemon. Gary went ahead and choose the Squirtle. Leaf stood by me as Gary introduced himself to the blue turtle. She had decided on the bulbasaur, I remembered. She smiled at the scene before us and while it was rather heartwarming, seeing her smile had a much greater effect on me. Perhaps it was Jack's body and his memories, but I couldn't help feel a crush for her. This was going to be weird. I was after all a completely different person and she didn't know it. Forcing myself to change my track of thought, I focused on Jack's choice. He had decided on the Charmander and I was rather glad for it. Charmander had always been my favourite starter. Sure the other two were cool, but who could compete with a freaking Dragon! Plus, a Charizard would have the advantage of also being a flying type.

Leaf proceeded to release the Bulbasaur and introduce herself to it. The dual grass and poison type Pokemon gently raised a vine and two proceeded to have a weird handshake. Leaf grinned at the Pokemon and it seemed they had already begun to bond.

It was only as I reached for the final pokeball that I thought back to how my life had suddenly changed and remembered how this all had started. "I'm not just in another world, I'm also the Gamer!" I thought to myself and that brought on an idea. I focused harder on Leaf as she continued to bond with the plant like Pokemon, hoping no one would notice me staring. The idea payed off as with a similar annoying chime, a notification appeared before me.

" **Through a special act, a new skill 'Observe' has been formed"**

 **Leaf – Beginner Trainer – Lvl 8**

 **HP: 400**

 **Leaf is one of the two mysterious trainers that pick the other two Pokémon in the anime before Ash arrives to pick his own and then never gets mentioned again. She is rather close to Jack and considers him her best friend.**

Yeah, this would be weird. If I wanted to stay this close to her, and I did want to (she seemed pretty awesome from all of Jack's memories), I would likely have to tell her that I wasn't really Jack. Not wanting to think about that, I turned my head to look at and **Observe** the others. I noticed as I turned that above each individual, Human and Pokemon, there was now text that mentioned that individual's name and level. Oak's level, ofcourse, was denoted by a **?** , confirming my long held belief that he had indeed been a past champion of the Indigo league. He hadn't explicitly told it to Jack, but it was known that he had atleast four extremely powerful Pokemon – Dragonite, Alakazam, Charizard and Arcanine. I found it pretty awesome that his team seemed to be biased towards fire.

Gary was at level 10 and the Pokemon were at level 5. I wondered what other information observe would reveal at higher skill level, especially for the Pokemon. Maybe I would end up not needing the Pokedex at all. Wow, this Gamer thing was seriously broken.

I reached out for the third pokeball at this point, releasing a Charmander on the floor in a flash of white light. The orange reptile stretched and looked up at me with wide eyes. I gave it a friendly smile and knelt before him. "Hey. I'm Jack" It felt a bit weird to call myself by that name but I had decided it was best to adopt it as my own. It would hard to explain to others why I called myself D. "I'm going to go on a journey to become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever, and I intend to train my Pokemon and myself to be the greatest team ever. Would you like to join me as my starter?" The Charmander eagerly nodded, eyes showing determination. After all, it was born of atleast one Charizard (Pokemon genetics are weird, different species can actually reproduce) and the fighting spirit and thirst for power ran deep within it. I could swear its tail flame actually burnt a bit brighter. I grinned at him and let my hand pet him.

Pokemon in the anime are cute little things. In real life… well they can still be cute. But they certainly are not animated. Charmanders skin would look smooth from a distance, but it was actually covered in scales. Not too hard, and fairly smooth but it would change as he grew and evolved. They were hot to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, although they would be if my hand strayed too close to the tail flame. As I reached my hand around to scratch him below his ear, he sighed contently. I figured he liked that. I stood up then as I noticed that Gary, Leaf and Oak were waiting for me.

"It is nice to see that you three have bonded with your starters so quickly. Your bond with your Pokemon is extremely important regardless of what kind of trainer you wish to become. Whether you decide to pursue Pokemon battles, contest, breeding or some other path entirely, a close bond with your Pokemon will always help it perform better. Not to mention that having a close friend in your Pokemon will help you with your life too."

The three of us listened to his words with rapt attention. We might have already known this, but this was Professor Oak. It always paid to listen to him. If he was repeating this information, that only meant that said was information was very important.

"Alright now. I have a favour to ask of you" He said as he brought out three devices from one of the loose pockets in his lab coat. Pokedexes, I realized. "To help progress with research into Pokemon, I have created this device – Pokedex. It can provide information on any Pokemon you encounter, general information into that species of Pokemon that can be inferred by looking at it. If you capture that Pokemon, it will provide even more information, like which moves it knows. It also holds information on each Pokemon. I would advise you to browse it regularly to build up knowledge. In the wild, or in an official battle, you won't be able to use it until the end of the encounter, and it will pay to have that knowledge. Anyway, I want you to take these, so that you can help gain more information on Pokemon. As you know, no two Pokemon, even of the same species are alike, so scanning more Pokemon will provide valuable data. And they will also be of great personal use to you."

Yeah they would. I might be a huge Pokefan, but my knowledge was rather limited. I had only played a few of the games and casually as to that. I knew therefore, that there was a lot I did not know. Observe would ofcourse be a great hack, but even so, this would help too. We thanked the Professor as we accepted the Pokedexes. Recalling our Pokemon into their pokeballs, we started to walk back to our own homes. We decided to meet again outside the lab once we were ready to leave.

Hana, Jack's mom, opened the door a moment after I knocked on it. I noticed that she was at level 22. Not bad for someone that wasn't a proper trainer. "Got your first Pokemon?" "Oh yeah!" I grinned at her as I walked in and released Charmander. I wasn't afraid about it causing a fire, all construction in this world was proofed to the elements to some level. It might not hold up against powerful attacks, but Charmander's tail flame wouldn't leave a mark by itself. Hana cooed as she watched the reptile appear and immediately began to pamper it. Lucky him. I grinned at my starter who seemed to be rather appreciative of Hana's advances and walked up to my room. My bag was already prepared. Thanks to the pokeball technology, inanimate matter could also be compressed into lightweight and much smaller sized containers. Therefore my laptop size backpack actually held – a small tent, sleeping bag, a water bottle, several travellers bars (which tasted like hell but held all the daily nutrient requirements for a human), 6 trays for holding Pokemon food and a ton of generic Pokemon food (thanks to Oak's lab, which always held literally tons of the generic Pokemon food), and well, various other things that would be necessary for the trips right down to a couple of extra batteries for the flashlight. It even held a few packs of condoms. I blushed again as I remembered when Hana found out that Jack had begun to go through puberty and gave him the talk. She was certainly a cool mom, she had made sure he was well informed about everything. And she had gone on to provide him with these condoms, only one of which had seen use so far. The bag itself had been packed in advance by Jack, before I took over his life.

That was another thing I was a bit worried about. I had his memories but the personality in control was almost totally me. Almost because having his memories did provide a different perspective which changed me in certain ways, but not much. So far, the only affect I had felt was the crush on Leaf. Still, if I was in control, than what happened to Jack? I decided not to feel guilty though, as I had absolutely no control over what had happened. I didn't feel any guilt about taking over his life either. The Pokemon world was a place I had always wanted to live in, and to be able to live it as the Gamer was even more awesome. Given that I didn't have any other choice anyway, I did not feel bad about living this life at all. I did feel bad about the life I had left behind but there was nothing I could do about that. Besides, for all I knew, a version of me still existed there. Maybe Jack had woken up in my body. I pitied him in that case. My life had been good, but my world sucked.

This world though… I remembered another power of the gamer and smirked. "Inventory". A display appeared before me. On the left side was a smalled 3d avatar of me, wearing the same clothes that I was. On the right were several empty rows of boxes. And on the bottom was the amount of money I held – 0. I pushed the items from my bag into the inventory and grinned as they appeared there. I would have to wear my bag, as people would ask questions otherwise, but this would reduce some of the weight. It wasn't as big an advantage given the pokeball technology applied to inanimate things, but it was still pretty cool. I remembered the stack of money Jack had saved for his journey, lying in his desk drawer. That went into the inventory too. 2000 pokedollars, that was a nice amount. A pokeball cost 200 and staying at a Pokemon center cost similar. It was enough to get started on the journey, and I would be earning tons through battles.

Now that the packing was done, I noticed I still had some time left before I had to return to Oak's lab. I decided to check out my stats again, see what they were about, especially the new ones. "Status" I clicked on the question mark on the top right corner of this window and explanations appeared.

 **STR:** Physical strength. Affects things like how much weight you can pick up, how hard you can hit physically etc. Similar to a Pokemons attack but also the defense.

 **VIT:** Vitality. Affects your total HP and endurance. Outside of battle, it affects your HP recovery. Affects all kinds of endurance.

 **DEX:** Dexterity. Affects your speed and your grace in movement. Higher DEX will make it easier to dodge attacks and improve your coordination in all kinds of physical activity.

 **INT:** Intelligence. Impacts your MP (Mana Power – Not actually a measure of your mana, but rather of the Aura that you can wield) and your ability to retain information.

 **WIS:** Wisdom. Impacts the control you can wield over your aura, and the speed with which you can process information. With high wisdom, one can also convert their aura into specific elements.

 **PTP:** Pokemon Trainer Potential. Potential as a trainer to teach your Pokemon skills that they would require for battling. Also affects whether your Pokemon will listen to you.

 **PBP:** Pokemon Breeder Potential. Potential as a Pokemon breeder, allows you to be better at certain secondary skills as a Pokemon trainer. Also affects whether Pokemon that are not your own will listen to you.

 **Status:** Lists temporary and permanent status afflications.

 **Points:** You gain 5 skill points to spend every time you level up.

Well that explained a lot. I hadn't expected the last two skills but they made sense. I already knew that Oak was at a very high level. Points tended to allocate themselves for non-gamer characters according to the characters personality. This explained why he wasn't a monster, physically. All his points likely went into the last two skills. That was probable the case for everyone in this world, given that everyone seemed to have at least one Pokémon. Hana had two Pokemon of her own – A Nidoqueen that had been her first Pokemon, and an Eevee. They both stayed at the lab though, for the most part, which was where Hana worked as an aide.

As I read the description for Status, I remembered that I had the Aura Wielder status. I remembered from Jack's memories that one of the reason all Humans were so sturdy was that the current population was entirely descended from Aura Wielders. While very few could wield it themselves, everyone held a significant amount of Aura which made their bodies rather sturdy and resistant to Pokemon attacks. That made sense. Even if there had been normal Humans here before, the would have easily perished in a world like this. I remembered from the movies that during Sir Aaron's time, the world had actually been at war. The Aura Wielders would easily have been the only ones to survive when war was fought with Pokemon. Anyway, being an Aura Wielder would be another great advantage for me.

I noticed that it was almost time to meet now. Grabbing my empty but bloated backpack I ran down the stairs and recalled Charmander to his pokeball, attaching the miniaturized ball magnetically to my belt. Hana gave me a deep hug that I returned. After all, she might not be my mom, but she was Jack's. And I wasn't going to pass on this opportunity to feel her up a little. After all, I was a teenager. Thankfully my arms had been at my sides, so when my hands felt her up from behind on their way up, it was passed on as an accident.

I made my way to Oak's lab. Gary and Leaf were waiting outside the main gate as I arrived. I blinked as I noticed Gary was seated in a car, with a couple of cheerleaders on either side. Seriously, I knew Oak was rich but who gave a gift like this to their grandson? Leaf seemed to be weirded out by it too, and smiled brightly at me when I arrived. I felt butterflies prancing around in my stomach, and a pang of guilt immediately after. I had no idea what I was going to do about this. I just smiled back as I walked up to them.

Gary handed out 5 pokeballs to me. "Gramps forgot to give them out earlier, but he wanted to ensure we had enough to make a full team". That was rather nice of Professor Oak. With how much money I had, the savings there would really help. Leaf pointed her eyes at her waist when I looked at her, and I saw that she already had hers attached to her belt. Of course, I let my eyes linger a full second longer than necessary before I attached the pokeballs to my own belt. At this point in time, a familiar figure arrived, dressed in pyjamas, whipping up clouds of sand behind him as he ran up to and past us, into the lab.

"Was that Ash?" I was certain it had to him, remembering the anime. Gary snickered and Leaf giggled in response. We decided to wait for him. We all laughed as his scream erupted inside the lab, thrice. That would be him learning that the three starters had already been chosen. Whatever you say about Professor Oak, he did have a sense of humour.

Another scream sounded out, this one of pain. Gary and Leaf wondered what that would have been about but they weren't worried. The Professor could easily handle whatever it was. I of course knew that it was Ash being introduced to his first Pokemon. And there he was, after another couple of minutes, dragging his Pikachu out with rubber gloves. I noticed he was at level 7 while Pikachu was at level 15. Fair enough, Pikachu had to be stronger than the average starter if he shocked a flock of Spearows without much training. Gary took the opportunity to tease him before driving away. "Smell ya later, Ashy boy". Leaf and I were ignored, but we didn't mind that. We were going to talk to Ash when his Mom arrived, with a small crowd. We decided to take out leave then, wishing him good luck on his journey, and wishing Delia goodbye.

Leaf and I released our Pokemon to let them walk besides us. We walked up till the end of Pallet town, where the road ended and the lightly forested route 1 began. Neither of us spoke a word till then. I was busy thinking about a potential future for me and Leaf. I would have to tell her I wanted anything to happen there. Jack and her had decided to not travel together. She wanted to try out the contest route too and Jack was only interested in the traditional battling route. We would be together till Viridian, but she would stay there for her first contest while I would travel to Pewter. I wondered though, if I would be able to convince her to travel together. I could always just wait for her contests and she was also interested in battling so she would be going for the gyms too. It would make things longer for me but I could always train my Pokemon in the extra time. And if I could spend all this time with her, I could slowly show her the "new" side of me, warming her up before I revealed that I wasn't actually Jack. I would have to be careful though, Jack was quite different than me in some ways. For one, he was so excited about the battling route, that he was willing to travel without Leaf for it. Also, just like Ash and Gary in the anime, he was also rather immature despite being 16. Leaf's friendship had helped but not enough to make him as mature as I was.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice until the first patch of tall grass appeared before me that Leaf was not by my side. I turned around to find that she was several steps behind, still at Pallet's border. I walked back, noticing she was looking down. I put my hands on her shoulders and she looked up into my eyes. I noticed her own were a bit watery as she spoke "You know, this is the first time we're leaving Pallet". I nodded as I remembered that the two of them had indeed never left the town. Gary had travelled sometimes with the Professor to different conferences, and Ash had travelled with his Mom to Greenfield to meet with relatives.

Our families had never had such requirements to go out or the money to afford such luxuries when not required.

"Yes. But you're not alone. You've got Bulbasaur. And you've got me." She smiled at that and I cursed myself. I really shouldn't be speaking like that, not when she didn't know who I was. "Yeah, I guess we're together till Viridian at least" They had discussed travelling together once, and she had asked if he would stay with her through the contest route too. Jack had said that while he would love too, that would slow him down, leaving him behind both Ash and Gary. That would be a big disadvantage for him if he ran into them during the Indigo League. She, being the amazing girl she was, had said the she understood and didn't blame him.

"Actually… how about we travel together throughout Kanto? Our path is the same anyway, and I can always use the extra time to train my Pokemon" Unlike Hoenn, Kanto had gyms in all its major cities. That meant that while I might have to wait an extra while on the contest cities and adjusts travel according to when the contests would be held, I wouldn't be going too out of my way. Not that I would mind doing it anyway, with the Gamer skill I really wasn't afraid of falling behind the other two. But this should still appear in character for Jack. Hopefully. If I succeeded, this would be step one in showing her the new Jack.

The glimmer of hope in her eyes told me that I had succeeded. "Really? That would be great! But what about Ash and Gary?"

"Well, if I'm going to be the next Champion, I have to be a much better trainer than them anyway. And it's not like I'll be wasting time this way, I'll just use it to train my Pokemon in my own way." Battling at Victory Road was generally considered more productive but that was for kids who didn't have the ton of Pokemon knowledge that I did. I had seen the early anime seasons, I had played a couple of the games, read some of the fanfiction. Yes, things were a lot more real now, I didn't have the same detachment here that I did before. This was my life now, after all.

She was smiling brightly now, and I had barely finished speaking before she tackled me into a hug. We stood there for a few moments, hugging each other till we felt our Pokemon nudge at our legs. As we looked down at them, they pointed towards the pidgey that had appeared at the edge of route 1. I noticed the text above it.

 **Pidgey - Lvl 3**

Then I similar text appear a few more times in my line of sight of the route and grinned. It seemed I would be able to find Pokemon quite easily with the passive effect of Observe. No more wandering around a ton to find the right Pokemon or to avoid them. "God, this power is so broken" I thought to myself and laughed, as me and Leaf began to run up closer to the poor Pidgey, commanding out Pokemon to get ready to attack.

* * *

A/N – Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please favorite, follow and review. If you didn't, please review anyway. This my first time writing, and I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. I know SI-OC-Gamer sounds like a bit much, but I honestly do see potential in this story. Also, as far as I know it, there isn't another Pokemon fic that does it (Please tell me if there is, I would love to read it!).

While I'm at this, let me mention that writing a fanfic is much, much harder and much more time consuming than reading one. It's three in the night as I finish writing my first chapter and I simply don't have the energy to read through it and edit it. I can only now begin to imagine the sheer amount of skill and effort that would have gone in to all of my favourite fanfics. So to any writer who ends up reading this, you're awesome!


End file.
